Nil Spei Sine Desperatione
by VDE
Summary: Meski janji sang kakak telah hancur. Namun sang adik akan tetap menjaga janjinya. Untuk selalu menunggu... sampai mati. AU Oneshot Sho-Ai AceLu


"Buku... jurnal?"

"Benar. Selama aku tak ada di sini, tulislah seluruh curahan hatimu di buku ini, Luffy."

"Uhh... baiklah, Ace."

"..."

"Nee, Ace?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau... akan kembali 'kan?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku akan kembali untukmu, _Otouto_."

"Janji?"

"Iya. Aku berjanji. Justru aku yang ragu, apa kau akan bisa bersabar menungguku nanti..."

"Kenapa kau terlihat meragukanku, Ace? Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu! Bahkan selamanya kalau perlu!"

"Ah, Luffy? Kau tak perlu menungguku sampai seperti itu-"

"Aku tak peduli, Ace! Aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan menunggumu... sampai mati. Karena..."

"..."

"Aku... mencintaimu, Ace."

"..."

"..."

"Saat umurku 26 tahun nanti..."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan melamarmu untuk menikah, Luffy. Ingatlah itu..."

"Ace..."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Nil Spei Sine Desperatione © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy**

**Genre: Angst/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Incest, Shounen-Ai, Luffy's POV**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><em>Meski janji sang kakak telah hancur. Namun sang adik akan tetap menjaga janjinya. Untuk selalu menunggu... sampai mati.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>5 Mei 2010<strong>

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku untuk menulis sesuatu dalam sebuah buku jurnal. Err... apa perlu memakai perkenalan ya? Halo, aku Monkey D. Luffy. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku dalam menuangkan sesuatu ke dalam bentuk tulisan. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku dan Portgas D. Ace, kakakku. Bukan kakak sedarah. Kami menjadi saudara atas dasar janji. Ia telah memberikan buku ini sebagai hadiah.

Jujur saja ya, aku agak sedih dengan hari ini. Padahal ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Seharusnya, orang yang sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya akan merasa senang, bukan? Tapi hari ini, aku merasa begitu sedih. Hal itu bukan karena aku bertambah tua atau apa. Namun, hal itu karena... Ace akan segera pergi dari sini. Dari kehidupanku.

Ace akan meneruskan kuliahnya di Amerika. Padahal ini juga tahun terakhirku sebagai siswa SMA. Aku ingin kuliah di satu kampus yang sama dengannya. Tapi sepertinya, takdir tak menginginkan kami bersama lebih lama lagi.

Ya, meskipun kebersamaan kami hanya tinggal beberapa hari saja, tak salah 'kan jika hari ini, aku memintanya untuk lebih lama... memelukku?

**6 Mei 2010**

Ace bilang bahwa aku terlalu cepat dalam menulis sesuatu di buku jurnal ini. Baru kemarin aku bercerita, hari ini aku sudah bercerita lagi. Dia bilang bahwa sebaiknya aku menulis hal-hal yang penting saja. Ah, aku 'kan masih amatiran dalam hal tulis menulis jurnal seperti ini? Kenapa dia sewot begitu, hah? _Baka_ Ace!

Ah, sampai di mana tadi? Aku lupa dengan apa yang ingin kutulis. Umm... ah, iya! Hari ini sekolah berjalan seperti biasa, ne! Dan Ace juga sudah terlihat mengepaki barang-barangnya. Huff! Aku sedikit sebal melihat itu. Kenapa ia tidak kuliah di sini saja, hah? Kuliahnya 'kan hanya tinggal satu semester saja! Kenapa harus ke Amerika segala? Andaikan bisa, ingin kubakar seluruh universitas prospek yang ada di Amerika! Agar Ace tidak pergi ke sana. Agar ia bisa bersamaku! Tapi aku tahu bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Sungguh siaaaaal!

**7 Mei 2010**

Sebuah jitakan mendarat lagi di kepalaku. Hanya karena aku menulis lagi di buku ini selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Ace yakin bahwa yang kutulis ini tidaklah penting. Sungguh sebuah ledekan yang kejam. Ia memberiku buku ini untuk ditulis 'kan? Kenapa sekarang ia malah menyuruhku untuk berhenti menulis? Tsk! Kertasnya tebal, Ace! Tenanglah! Buku ini tak akan cepat habis!

Baiklah, langsung saja ke intinya! Sekolah tetap membosankan seperti biasa! Meski aku sudah melaksanakan ujian, tetap saja Smoker-_sensei _memberikan tugas! Gaaah! Menyebalkan! Bapak-bapak yang satu itu selalu hobi menyiksa murid!

Oh ya, hari ini ada yang aneh dengan Ace. Ia terlihat ceria seperti biasa. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa keceriaannya itu sedikit dibuat-buat? Entahlah. Ini hanya perasaanku saja ataukah memang kenyataan ya?

Semoga tak ada apa-apa dengan Ace...

**8 Mei 2010**

Shishishishi! Lama-lama aku jadi semakin kecanduan dalam menulis curhatan di jurnal seperti ini, nee! Meski hal ini terkesan kewanitaan, tapi aku tak peduli. Karena ada banyak hal yang ingin kutulis di buku ini. Mungkin, buku ini akan menjadi teman terdekatku mulai sekarang, ne? Ya. Sepertinya begitu...

**10 Mei 2010**

Usopp tadi menembak Kaya! Seisi kelas menjadi heboh karena hal itu! Setelah sekian lama kawanku itu memendam perasaan terhadap Kaya, akhirnya ia mengungkapkannya juga! Sepulang sekolah, tepat di tengah lapangan! Usopp berlutut dan memberikan setangkai mawar. Sanji bilang bahwa cara menembak yang digunakan Usopp benar-benar cara klasik. Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Kebersamaanku dengan Ace juga tak ada acara tembak menembak. Ace menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan begitu juga aku. Sudah. Selesai! Tak perlu bunga mawar, berlutut dramatis dengan puluhan orang sebagai saksi. Bagiku, berbicara berdua saja di tengah keheningan, hal itu sudah cukup untuk mengungkapkan perasaan, ne.

Dan kabar baiknya lagi, cinta Usopp pun diterima! Selamat ya, Usopp! Semoga kalian bisa bersama sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Shishishishi!

Aku harap, hubunganku dengan Ace juga seperti itu, ne...

**11 Mei 2010**

Hari ini Zoro bilang bahwa ia berencana untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya nanti di jurusan seni bela diri! Nami juga berencana untuk masuk jurusan desain. Sanji akan meneruskan restoran _Baratie_ milik ayahnya sebagai kepala manajer dan juga sebagai juru masak utama di tempat itu. Kalau aku... ah, aku tak akan bisa memilih jurusan. _Jii-chan_ sudah menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam jurusan ilmu kelautan! Menyebalkan! Andai saja ada jurusan bajak laut dalam dunia perkuliahan, pasti aku sudah mendaftar ke sana!

Ah, Ace juga masuk jurusan ilmu kelautan, ne. Tapi dia akan kuliah di Amerika untuk semester akhirnya. Andai saja aku bisa ikut ke Amerika bersamanya.

_Baka Jii-chan_! Otakku ini tidak bodoh, tahu! Kenapa ia malah memasukkanku ke universitas yang begitu standard, hah! Gaaaah!

Aku ingin bersama Aceeeee!

**12 Mei 2010**

Besok lusa, Ace akan lepas landas ke Amerika.

Aku benar-benar membenci hari ini. Rasa sedih yang ada di dalam hati seakan tak terbendung lagi. Aku tak bisa berwajah ceria lagi di depan Ace. Aku sudah terlalu sedih. Namun, Ace tetap tersenyum di hadapanku. Meledekku seperti biasa dan memelukku agar aku menjadi sedikit terhibur.

Tapi aku tahu, semua yang kau lakukan itu palsu, Ace.

Kau juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama sepertiku. Iya 'kan?

**13 Mei 2010**

Hari ini, Ace benar-benar menampakkan senyum palsu. Seluruh keceriaan yang ia tampakkan di depanku benar-benar dipaksakan! Besok dia akan pergi! Ia tak akan bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya lagi. Sekuat apapun dia...

Tadi aku juga sempat menangis... di kamar.

Ia datang dan menghiburku. Aku memang tak pandai menguntai kata puitis seperti Sanji. Tapi aku... aku mengemakan kalimat cinta berkali-kali padanya. Dan ia hanya tersenyum padaku. Meledekku gombal! Bahkan dia... dia mengataiku cengeng?

Ace _bakaaa_! Kenapa kau mengataiku cengeng padahal kau sendiri juga menangis, hah!

Tapi, apa kau tahu, Ace? Entah mengapa, hatiku sakit saat kau bilang bahwa kau juga sangat... mencintaiku. Air mataku semakin deras. Kau juga menangis dengan topeng senyummu itu.

Kenapa kau harus pergi, Ace?

Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di sini saja bersamaku?

**14 Mei 2010**

Perjalanan menuju bandara benar-benar menyesakkan. _Jii-chan_ tampak mengemudikan mobil dalam diam. Sama sepertiku dan Ace. Kami semua diam. Tak ada yang mampu menguntai kata. Sedih. Mungkin itulah yang kami rasakan saat ini.

Aku hanya termenung. Menatap panorama jendela dengan pandangan hampa. Ace juga diam. Ia duduk di depanku. Aku tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu. Tapi sepertinya, ia tampak murung. Sama sepertiku.

Dan tiba di bandara. Aku sudah tak mampu menahannya lagi.

Aku... berlutut. Lagi-lagi air mataku berguguran dengan derasnya.

Aku tak peduli meskipun kau mengataiku cengeng! Aku tak peduli meski kau menganggapku kekanak-kanakkan, Ace! Aku sudah terlalu sakit dan aku hanya ingin menangis!

Dan di saat terakhir, kau memelukku. Kau kembali menggemakan cinta padaku. Dan aku pun sudah bertekad kuat.

Aku akan menunggumu, Ace!

Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali nanti!

Hati-hati saat di sana ya, Ace. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kesuksesanmu. Sampai kau kembali padaku lagi.

Aku sangat mencintaimu, _Nii-chan_!

**15 Mei 2010**

Hari ini aku lebih banyak... diam. Di sekolah. Di rumah. Di manapun. Bahkan toilet! Aku diam seperti patung. Wajahku jelek! Jelek dalam artian murung. Bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Aku benar-benar terlihat suram. Nami dan yang lainnya sepertinya bisa mengerti akan situasiku. Kemarin, Ace baru saja pergi ke Amerika meninggalkanku. Mereka mengerti akan hubunganku dengan Ace. Mereka mengerti dengan rasa cinta kami yang sedikit _'lebih'. _Mereka mencoba menghiburku.

Dan aku pun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Aku tak ingin membuat mereka... cemas.

**18 Mei 2010**

Aku rindu Aceeeeeee! Aku benar-benar merindukan Ace! Sudah lima hari ia tak berada di rumah. Aku kesepian! Aku semakin merindukannya! Aku rindu dengan gurauannya! Aku rindu dengan senyumannya padaku! Aku rindu suara tawa Ace! Aku rindu dengan cintanya! Aku merindukan segala yang ada pada diri _Nii-chan_! Itu karena aku sangat menyayanginya! Aku sangat mencintai Ace!

Aku masih belum bisa menerima semua ini.

Maafkan aku, Ace.

Karena sampai detik ini...

Aku masihlah menjadi seorang anak... yang cengeng.

**20 Mei 2010**

Hari ini _Jii-chan _mengajakku pergi ke pertunjukkan... sirkus.

Dasar _Jii-chan bakaaa_! Kenapa ia mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini untuk menghiburku, hah! _Jii-chan_ dan Ace sama saja! Mereka berdua selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil! Umurku sudah delapan belas tahun! Kumpulan monyet-monyet yang menari itu tak akan bisa membuatku tersenyum!

Aku hanya ingin Ace...

Hanya itu.

**25 Mei 2010**

Tak terasa hari demi hari berlalu. Juni akan segera tiba.

Saat ini, aku sudah terlihat lebih baik. Aku sudah dapat kembali bersenda gurau dengan teman-temanku. Aku memang masih merindukan Ace. Tapi aku yakin, ia pasti akan baik-baik saja di Amerika. Ia janji akan mengirimiku surat setelah tiba di sana. Meski sampai saat ini surat itu masih belum tiba di tanganku, aku percaya bahwa ia pasti akan mengirimiku surat. Cepat atau lambat.

Dan sekarang, sebaiknya kuhentikan dulu menulisku ini. Karena...

Smoker-_sensei_ sudah melotot ke arahku, neee!

Sepertinya menulis jurnal di sekolah bukan ide yang... baik.

**31 Mei 2010**

Dadan dan Makino-_san_ berkunjung ke rumah hari ini! Mereka adalah tetangga sebelah yang sering menjagaku dan Ace saat kami masih kecil, ne! Mereka sedikit sedih dengan kepindahan Ace ke Amerika. Tapi mereka hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk kakakku itu.

Tadi aku sempat bertanya pada Makino-_san_, bahwa keputusanku untuk menunggu Ace ini... sudah tepat 'kan? Sungguh tak salah jika aku menantikan Ace!

Dan aku senang saat ia mengangguk setuju. Makino-_san_ bilang bahwa orang yang pantas menunggu Ace... hanyalah aku.

Shishishishi! Kini, aku semakin bersemangat untuk menunggumu, Ace!

Cepat selesaikan kuliahmu dan kembalilah padaku!

**1 Juni 2010**

Juni akhirnya tiba. Bulan ini adalah bulan perbatasan bagiku dalam memasuki jenjang untuk menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Setelah aku berpisah dengan Ace, kini aku harus rela untuk berpisah dari Zoro dan yang lainnya. Kami tak mungkin bersama terus, ne. Jalur kami sudah berbeda. Kampus yang akan kami tempati juga tak sama. Meski perpisahan ini menyedihkan, bukan berarti kami akan putus kontak selamanya 'kan?

Semoga kami semua bisa meniti kesuksesan di kedepan nanti!

Amien!

**10 Juni 2010**

Hari ini aku sudah melewati serangkaian tes untuk masuk kuliah. Tesnya tak terlalu sulit. Sebelum Ace pergi ke Amerika, ia sudah membekaliku dengan berbagai referensi soal-soal latihan. Aku yakin, wajah seram _Jii-chan_ juga pasti akan membuat rektor-rektor di kampus itu ketakutan.

Mereka pasti akan menerimaku menjadi mahasiswa di kampus itu. Karena...

Aku ini berasal dari keluarga Monkey D.

Sebuah keputusan yang bijak untuk tak main-main dengan D.

**20 Juni 2010**

Seperti yang kuduga. Aku pun diterima di universitas itu. Oh ya, apa aku belum menyebutkan nama universitasnya? Nama universitasnya sangat aneh! Universitas _Mugiwara_. _Mugiwara _berarti topi jerami 'kan? Universitas macam apa itu yang dinamai dengan sebutan topi jerami? _Jii-chan_ benar-benar tidak beres karena telah memasukkanku ke dalam kampus seperti ini!

Hah, sudahlah. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Bicara soal kehidupan kampus, aku sungguh penasaran, bagaimana kabar Ace saat ini? Aku benar-benar sedikit cemas. _Jii-chan_ selalu meyakinkanku kalau Ace baik-baik saja. Tapi firasatku selalu berkata sebaliknya.

Ace...

Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku sampai saat ini?

**25 Juni 2010**

Ya Tuhan! Hari ini aku senaaaang sekali, neee! Ace! Ace akhirnya mengirimiku suraaaaat! Aku hampir saja menangis bahagia saat membaca suratnya. Bahkan, _Jii-chan_ sempat mendaratkan tinju cinta di kepalaku hanya karena aku berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan di dalam rumah! Aceee! Tahukah kau betapa aku sangat sangat sangat sangat rinduuuuu padamu, heeeeh!

Ia bilang bahwa ia baik-baik saja di Amerika. Ia benar-benar sibuk mengadakan penelitian dan riset di sana sampai-sampai tak sempat mengirim surat. Kini, aku lega. Akhirnya aku bisa mengetahui keadaanmu, Ace!

Dan lagi, di akhir surat, kau menanyakan kabarku dan berkata bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku.

Shishishishi...

Kini, saatnya aku membalas suratmu, Ace.

Aku akan menuliskan huruf CINTA yang _super_ besar di suratku nanti, ne! Aku tak peduli jika kau akan mengataiku norak, Aceeee!

**2 Juli 2010**

Tiga hari lagi Ace ulang tahun! Aku ingin memberikan hadiah padanya! Andai saja ia masih berada di sini... tentu kami akan bisa merayakannya bersama-sama. Saat aku ulang tahun, ia memberiku buku jurnal ini. Mungkin... aku bisa memberikannya buku jurnal juga, ne? Agar ia bisa mencurahkan hari-harinya melalui buku seperti ini! Ah, aku ini bagaimana? Yang mengajarkanku hal seperti ini 'kan Ace duluan? Sudah pasti ia memiliki buku jurnal juga 'kan, ne?

Tapi tak ada salahnya 'kan? Jika aku memberinya buku jurnal juga?

Pasti ia membutuhkan buku jurnal yang baru jika lembaran jurnal lamanya sudah penuh terisi.

**5 Juli 2010**

Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-21, Aceeeee! Semoga kau panjang umur dan sehat selaluuu! Semoga kau senang dengan hadiah buku jurnal yang kukirimkan ke Amerika! Aku harap kau sukses dan segera kembali kemari, Ace! Aku merindukanmu, _Nii-chan_! Aku sangat merindukanmu!

Kau bahkan pernah berjanji padaku, Ace! Jika kau sudah menginjak usia 26 tahun, kau akan melamarku untuk menikah! Dengan syarat bahwa aku sudah cukup sukses dan mapan. Tenang saja, Ace! Aku di sini akan terus berjuang! Dan di usiaku yang ke-23 nanti, aku pasti akan menjadi orang sukses! Kau harus tepati janjimu, Ace.

Karena jika kau tidak melamarku maka akulah yang akan melamarmu!

**12 Agustus 2010**

Mulai hari ini, aku benar-benar berjuang untuk menjadi seorang mahasiswa yang baik! Dengan penuh semangat, kudengarkan seluruh materi yang diberikan pak dosen! Yaa... meski terkadang aku tak mengerti dengan materinya. Ternyata kehidupan di kampus tidak terlalu buruk, ne! Aku mendapatkan teman baru seperti Trafalgar Law dan Eustass Kid! Pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan mereka. Kesan yang kudapatkan adalah, mereka sungguh liar dan menyebalkan! Namun pada akhirnya, merekalah yang menjadi kawan dekatku saat di kampus.

Tentu aku masih berhubungan dengan Zoro, Nami, Sanji dan bahkan Usopp. Tapi di kampus, mereka berdualah yang menjadi sahabat dekatku.

**30 November 2010**

Ujian datang bertubi-tubi! Sungguh menyebalkaaan! Akan ada libur sebentar lagi dan itu juga aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan Dosen Sengoku! Dia memang lebih ganas dari Smoker-_sensei_!

Dan di bulan ini, aku belum menerima surat dari Ace. Bagaimana dengan keadaannya saat ini?

Aku merindukanmu, Ace...

**21 Desember 2010**

Mendekati tahun baru dan aku pun masih berada di dalam masa penantian. Hari ini aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari tatapan Law padaku. Saat materi berlangsung, ia sering menatapku dalam diam. Aku tak paham dengan gelagatnya. Tapi pandangan itu...

Aku hanya suka jika Ace yang menatapku seperti itu.

**31 Desember 2010**

Malam pergantian tahun baru sudah tiba! Malam ini Shanks mampir ke rumahku! Dia adalah kawan baik _Jii-chan_. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti ayahku sendiri. Mengingat ayahku, Monkey D. Dragon adalah seorang mafia yang tak pernah menengok keadaan keluarga, maka Shankslah yang selalu menjadi ayah di mataku. Malam ini, suara terompet menggema dengan nyaringnya. Aku dan Shanks harus berusaha keras untuk membawa tubuh _Jii-chan_ yang pingsan karena terlalu banyak meminum _sake_! Dasar kakek menyusahkan!

Bicara soal malam tahun baru, bagaimana tahun barumu di Amerika, Ace? Apakah kau merayakannya bersama kawan-kawanmu?

Aku semakin merindukanmu, _Nii-chan_. Aku mencintaimu...

**1 Januari 2011**

Ini adalah tahun baru yang menyenangkan! Karena apa? Karena Ace pada akhirnya mengirimiku surat lagiiii! Akhirnyaaa _aniki_ku mengirimkan surat! Aku senang senang senang senang sekaaaali! Aku bahkan memeluk _Jii-chan_ dengan eratnya karena efek rasa senang! Untungnya aku memakai helm! Jadi tinju cinta _Jii-chan _tak mempan padaku, ne! Shishishishi!

Ace bercerita padaku bahwa acara tahun barunya cukup meriah meski hanya dirayakan kecil-kecilan bersama dengan kawan satu asramanya. Di sana, ia memiliki dua teman akrab bernama Marco dan Sabo! Sungguh kebetulan sekali karena aku juga memiliki dua teman akrab yakni Law dan Kid! Ace bahkan suka dengan hadiah buku jurnal yang kukirimkan waktu itu! Aku senaaaaang sekali!

Dan sepertinya aku masih cengeng, nee.

Karena...

Air mataku meleleh saat melihat kalimat bahwa Ace sangat merindukanku dan mencintaiku. Aku memeluk surat itu erat-erat bagaikan harta karun berhargaku.

Terima kasih, _Nii-chan_...

Karena kau masih mencintaiku.

**2 Februari 2011**

Ujian datang lagii! Gaaahh! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Semakin lama tugas ini bisa saja membunuhku! Aku tak ingin mati sebelum aku hidup bahagia bersama Ace, ne! Huff... tenang, Luffy. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Lebih baik segera kuselesaikan tugas laknat ini!

Oh ya, aku hampir saja lupa untuk menceritakan ini. Tadi, waktu di kampus, ada seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan cukup cantik yang berjalan di depan kelasku. Ia menatapku dan tampak tersipu malu. Semua mahasiswa yang ada di kelasku lekas berbisik-bisik karena kejadian itu.

Aku sungguh tak tahu, siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?

**28 Februari 2011**

Waktu berjalan dan semester dua semakin dekat, ne! Sungguh tak terasa! Semua berjalan begitu cepat. Ace lagi-lagi belum mengirimiku surat. Sepertinya ia semakin sibuk, ne.

Oh ya, makin hari gelagat Law benar-benar semakin aneh! Ia semakin sering memandangiku dengan tatapan anehnya itu! Ia bahkan sering melayangkan senyum padaku! Ada apa dengan anak itu? Apa dia sudah kerasukan setan, ne?

Aku sungguh tak mengerti.

**3 Maret 2011**

Wanita cantik itu lewat lagi di depan kelasku! Kali ini ia terang-terangan memperhatikanku dari luar! Segenap mahasiswa yang ada di kelasku mendadak heboh. Kid bilang bahwa wanita itu adalah mahasiswi jurusan sastra yang cukup populer di kampus kami.

Namanya... Boa Ha... Hammock? Hamrock? Atau apalah! Aku lupa!

Wanita itu terus-terusan memandangiku! Kenapa ia mendadak memperhatikanku begitu, ne? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali...

Apa mungkin otaknya terjangkit stress karena tugas, ne? Entahlah.

**20 Maret 2011**

Hari ini Law mengajakku berbicara berdua saja. Ini benar-benar semakin aneh. Ia tampak sedikit gugup saat berada di dekatku. Aku semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Ia bahkan menanyakan, apa aku sudah punya orang yang cukup berharga dan kusayangi?

Dan aku pun menjawab iya! Tentu saja aku memiliki orang yang sangat berharga dan sangat aku sayangi. Aku bahkan sangat mencintainya.

Dan orang itu adalah kau... Ace. Satu-satunya orang yang paling kucintai.

Dan setelah mendengar nama Ace, entah mengapa Law sedikit terlihat... tidak senang?

Sebenarnya...

Ada apa dengannya?

**2 April 2011**

Dugaanku ternyata tak salah. Law benar-benar semakin aneh. Ia sungguh berubah dari awal aku mengenalnya. Ia berusaha... mendekatiku. Ia bahkan sempat menanyakan hal apa yang membuatku bisa mencintai Ace. Aku pun semakin curiga.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin tahu banyak tentang Ace? Apa motifnya, ne?

Dan sepulang dari kampus, ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia... bisa menjadi figur yang lebih baik dari Ace.

Hah... lelucon macam apa itu?

Kau benar-benar aneh, Law!

**26 April 2011**

Ace masih belum mengirimiku surat sampai sekarang.

Aku agak sedikit murung. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Mungkin sebaiknya aku meminta fotonya sebagai obat untuk menyembuhkan rasa rinduku ini, ne...

Kapan kau akan kembali kemari, Ace?

Aku sangat mencintaimu... _Nii-chan_...

**1 Mei 2011**

Hari ulang tahunku semakin dekat. Dan wanita bernama Hammock atau apalah itu semakin gencar saja memperhatikanku. Ia juga terlihat membicarakan sesuatu dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang satu jurusan denganku. Yang kudengar, si Hammock itu ternyata sedang mencari informasi tentang diriku. Hieee... sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan dariku?

Wanita itu benar-benar aneh.

**5 Mei 2011**

Akhirnya aku berumur 19 tahun hari ini! Yeeiyy! Aku sungguh senang sekali! Kawan-kawan lamaku berkumpul! Aku bertemu lagi dengan Zoro, Nami, Sanji dan Usopp! Mereka memberiku kejutan di rumah! Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka semua! Kid dan Law juga memberikan hadiah padaku. Aku sungguh senang sekali.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku hampa di hari ini.

Lagi-lagi aku harus merasakan pedihnya rasa sedih dan juga sakit.

Karena hari ini. Di hari ulang tahunku ini.

Ace...

Tidak memberikan apa-apa... padaku.

**12 Mei 2011**

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak ulang tahunku. Dan aku... masih tak menerima apapun... dari Ace.

Aku tidak mengharapkan hadiah. Aku tak mengharapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Aku tak mengharapkan doa. Aku tak mengharapkan apapun darinya.

Aku hanya ingin tahu _kabar_nya saja.

Aku... hanya ingin mengetahui keadaannya sekarang. Apa yang saat ini sedang ia lakukan. Aku merindukanmu...

Aku semakin merindukanmu, Ace!

Kau sudah tak mengirimiku surat semenjak tahun baru waktu itu. Aku sungguh khawatir. Apa kau terlalu sibuk saat ini, Ace? Sampai-sampai kau lupa dengan tanggal ulang tahunku?

Baiklah, aku tak peduli jika kau lupa dengan ulang tahunku. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah... bagaimana dengan keadaanmu saat ini? Aku hanya ingin tahu tentangmu!

Mungkin, perkataanku yang menyebutkan bahwa aku tak menginginkan hadiah... adalah salah.

Karena mengetahui keadaanmu saat ini... merupakan sebuah hadiah terindah yang sangat kudambakan, _Nii-chan_...

Tolong, jangan siksa aku seperti ini.

**3 Juni 2011**

Hari ini aku sudah... menghajar Law.

Ia sudah berani menjelek-jelekkan Ace! Ia bilang bahwa Ace adalah seorang kakak yang tak berguna. Ia bilang bahwa Ace sudah tak peduli lagi padaku.

Ia bahkan bilang bahwa Ace... sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.

Dan salahkah jika aku marah?

Salahkah jika aku marah saat Ace, orang yang sangat aku cintai dijelek-jelekkan seperti ini?

Aku tak terima!

Tak ada yang boleh menjelek-jelekkan Ace! Law tak tahu betapa hebatnya Ace di mataku! Betapa berharganya Ace di mataku!

Jika kakakku sudah tak mempedulikanku lagi, memangnya kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan itu?

Jika ia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, memangnya kenapa? Apa urusannya denganmu?

Meski yang kau katakan itu benar, Law, aku sungguh tak peduli!

Aku akan tetap mencintai Ace! Aku akan tetap menunggu, _Nii-chan_!

Karena aku tahu, Ace pasti akan kembali padaku.

Ia bukanlah orang yang suka mengingkari janjinya sendiri!

Ace akan tetap berharga bagiku!

**6 Juni 2011**

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak insidenku dengan Law dan ia... pada akhirnya meminta maaf.

Ia meminta maaf padaku karena sudah menjelek-jelekkan Ace. Ia melakukan hal itu karena...

Ia mencintaiku.

Aku benar-benar syok. Aku sungguh bingung, harus melakukan apa. Tak kusangka bahwa Law akan menyatakan isi perasaannya padaku. Dan tentu aku tak bisa membalas perasaannya itu. Karena hatiku sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Maafkan aku, Law.

Satu-satunya orang yang kucintai, hanyalah _Nii-chan_ku. Tak ada yang lain.

Semoga kau bisa mengerti.

**15 Juni 2011**

Memasuki akhir semester dua. Dan Law sudah kembali menjadi Law yang biasanya.

Aku sungguh senang. Pada akhirnya ia bisa menerima keputusanku waktu itu. Ia masih sedikit kesal mengapa Ace masih saja tidak memberi kabar kepadaku. Tapi, aku hanya menjawab dengan tenang bahwa hal itu bukanlah masalah untukku.

Karena apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menunggu Ace!

Dan aku akan tetap mencintainya.

Sepertinya, aku melihat Kid tampak semakin dekat saja dengan Law.

Apa mereka... memiliki potensi untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. ne? Shishishishi...

Semoga saja begitu.

**1 Juli 2011**

Hari ini, wanita yang bernama Hammock mengajakku berkencan! Lagi-lagi seisi kelas mendadak heboh! Ternyata mahasiswi senior jurusan sastra itu menyukaiku! Ya ampun... semua ini benar-benar membuatku bingung, ne! Setelah Law lalu wanita ini?

Apa perlu aku berteriak pada penjuru dunia?

Bahwa aku...

Adalah milik Ace seoraaaaang!

Aku mencintai Ace! Dan selamanya akan menjadi milik Ace! Titik!

**2 Juli 2011**

Tiga hari lagi ulang tahun Ace! Ia masih belum memberiku kabar, ne. Kali ini _Jii-chan _tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya dariku. Kami berdua sama-sama khawatir.

Dasar _anak baka_! Apa ia sudah melupakan keluarga? Nah, itulah yang _dikatakan Jii-chan_ tentangmu, Ace.

Sebenarnya...

Apa yang terjadi denganmu?

Mengapa kau tak lagi mengirim surat?

Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Ace...

Memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu sungguh membuatku tersiksa.

**3 Juli 2011**

Hari ini, aku baru sadar bahwa mahasiswi senior yang ingin berkencan denganku waktu itu bernama... Boa Hancock.

**4 Juli 2011**

Jika besok masih belum ada kabar dari Ace, tak masalah. Aku akan tetap mengirimkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya! Dan juga hadiah! Bahkan, tak hanya di hari ulang tahunnya saja! Lebih baik, setiap saat aku akan mengirimi dia surat! Aku tak peduli jika ia mendadak sewot karena mendapat banyak surat dariku!

Aku akan membuatmu membalas surat-suratku, Aceee! Lihat saja!

**5 Juli 2011**

Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-22, Aceeee! Doaku tetaplah sama! Semoga kau panjang umur dan sukses selalu! Kali ini aku menghadiahkanmu buku jurnal lagi. Aku bingung memilih hadiahnya, ne. Jangan salahkan aku. Dan doa terbesarku untukmu adalah...

Agar kau cepat kembali kemari, _Nii-chan_...

Jangan lupakan aku.

**25 Agustus 2011**

Masih belum ada kabar... dari Ace.

Di bulan ini, aku juga sudah mengirimkan hampir dua puluh surat pada Ace. Ia belum membalas satupun suratku.

Mengapa, Ace?

Mengapa kau tidak membalasnya?

**10 November 2011**

Aku sedang menulis suratku yang ke-42 sekarang. Aku tahu bahwa isi suratku tak penting. Aku hanya menuliskan kalimat 'Aku rindu Ace' dengan huruf besar di kertasnya. Sudah banyak uang sakuku yang tersisihkan hanya untuk membeli perangko dan juga amplop. Uang yang terbuang itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Yang penting adalah kau, Ace...

Kenapa kau masih tidak membalas satupun surat dariku?

**25 Desember 2011**

Malam natal ini, aku sudah menulis surat yang ke-73. Masih belum ada kabar dari Ace sama sekali. Semangatku semakin lama semakin pudar. _Jii-chan _sampai memarahiku hanya karena nafsu makanku menurun.

Yang membuatku kembali bersemangat saat ini, hanyalah keberadaan Ace, _Jii-chan_. Aku ragu, apakah aku bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi... tanpanya.

**1 Januari 2012**

Selamat tahun baru. Aku sedang menulis surat yang ke-100! Tahun ini tidak semenyenangkan tahun yang lalu. Karena...

Tak ada Ace sama sekali.

Seperti biasa. Tak ada sedikit pun kabar darinya.

Dan aku pun... semakin hancur.

**7 Maret 2012**

Surat ke-126 sudah kukirimkan hari ini. Dan masih tak ada balasan.

Aku sudah jarang tertawa. Law dan Kid mencoba menghiburku akhir-akhir ini. Tapi sia-sia.

Hanya Ace yang bisa membuatku kembali... hidup.

**20 Maret 2012**

Surat yang ke-139 juga tak terjawab. Berat badanku semakin kurus. Aku terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi dan tak pernah lagi menyimpulkan senyum. Semua semakin khawatir padaku.

Aku kehilangan semangat hidupku tanpa Ace.

Dan sekarang... kabar kakakku masih belum diketahui juga.

Maaf, _minna_...

Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kehancuranku lagi...

**3 April 2012**

Hari ini, surat yang ke-152 juga tak dibalas.

**14 April 2012**

Seperti biasa. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sakit saat suratku yang ke-168 sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Ace...

**21 April 2012**

Jemariku tampak lebam. Puluhan pena sudah kuhabiskan hanya untuk menulis surat. Kini suratku yang ke-176 sudah kukirimkan.

Dan aku tahu bahwa surat itu juga tak akan pernah mendapat balasan. _Jii-chan_ mulai kasihan padaku. Ia menyuruhku untuk berhenti menulis surat.

Tapi aku tak peduli.

Aku akan tetap menulis surat untuk Ace.

Meski tangan ini hancur sekalipun.

**27 April 2012**

Surat yang ke-180 tampak berantakan. Kertasnya basah karena air mataku dan tintanya juga mulai luntur. Sungguh percuma, berapa kalipun aku mengganti kertasnya, pasti suratnya akan tetap basah karena air mataku tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

Ini adalah bentuk surat terjelek yang pernah kubuat.

Dan sungguh pantas jika surat ini dibuang ke tempat sampah.

**5 Mei 2012**

Aku sudah berusia 20 tahun. Tak ada kebahagiaan sama sekali di dalam diriku. Seluruh kawan-kawanku lagi-lagi memberiku kejutan. Memberiku banyak hadiah. Mencoba untuk menghiburku. Tapi percuma. Kesedihan ini tak akan bisa terhapus lagi.

Sampai saat ini, masih tak ada kabar dari Ace...

Dengan segenap kehancuran di hari ulang tahunku ini, kupaksakan jemariku untuk menulis surat... yang ke-193.

**10 Juni 2012**

Kondisiku semakin hari semakin buruk. Aku tak bisa berkosentrasi di kampus. Jemariku mulai keram karena terlalu banyak menulis surat.

Law dan Kid hanya dapat melayangkan pandangan simpati padaku.

**23 Juni 2012**

Stok pena di toko alat tulis langgananku telah habis. Penjaga tokonya hanya dapat menatap miris padaku. Ia tahu dengan apa yang telah terjadi diantara Ace dan aku. Dan ia pun menyuruhku untuk berhenti melakukan tindakan bodoh ini.

Tindakan bodoh?

Apakah menulis surat untuk kakakku adalah tindakan bodoh?

Bagiku tidak.

Aku akan tetap melakukan semua ini. Sampai semua suratku mendapat balasan dari Ace.

Pada akhirnya...

Aku mengirimkan kertas kosong tanpa tulisan di suratku yang ke-210 ini...

**5 Juli 2012**

Hari ini usiamu pasti sudah menginjak 23 tahun, Ace. Tiga tahun lagi kau sudah berjanji untuk melamarku menikah.

Kau masih ingat dengan janjimu 'kan, Ace?

Suratku yang ke-216 sudah kukirimkan. Aku tak peduli meski kau tidak pernah membalasnya.

Aku sangat mencintaimu, _Nii-chan_...

**17 September 2012**

Benar-benar tak ada kabar sama sekali. Aku semakin putus asa. Suratku sudah mencapai urutan 266. Aku yakin, Ace tak akan membalas ini.

Apa kau sudah melupakanku, Ace?

Apa kau benar-benar sudah tak peduli lagi padaku, ne?

Sudah hampir setahun penuh kau tak mengabariku sama sekali.

Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?

**18 November 2012**

Banyak yang bilang bahwa aku seperti zombie sekarang.

Aku benar-benar seperti mayat hidup...

Dan aku hanya diam dengan opini mereka.

Karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu...

**1 Desember 2012**

Sekian lama aku bertahan, pada akhirnya meledak juga.

Hari ini aku kembali... menangis.

Aku kembali menjadi anak cengeng. Aku sudah tak dapat membendungnya lagi. Aku tahu bahwa usiaku bukanlah sebuah usia untuk seorang anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah berusia 20 tahun dan aku pun menangis.

Aku tak bisa bertahan lagi. Sudah terlalu sakit.

Ace...

Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu seperti ini?

Kumohon, ijinkan aku tahu mengenai keadaanmu saja...

_Onegai, Nii-chan_...

**5 Januari 2013**

Tahun baru lagi. Aku sudah hampir menginjak semester akhir. Oh ya, aku masih mengirimkan surat pada Ace meski hasilnya sia-sia. Di hari ini, suratku sudah menginjak urutan 295. _Jii-chan_ mulai sakit-sakitan. Ia bahkan sampai menghubungi kepolisian karena melaporkan Ace sebagai daftar pencarian orang hilang. Aku harap pihak kepolisian bisa memberikan kabar mengenai Ace secepatnya.

Karena aku takut...

Jika Ace masih tidak ditemukan, justru akulah yang lebih rapuh dan hancur ketimbang keadaan _Jii-chan _yang sudah termakan usia.

**18 Maret 2013**

Kau tahu, Ace? Keadaan _Jii-chan_ semakin parah hari ini. Ia terdiagnosa penyakit jantung. Hidupnya tak lama lagi.

Jika _Jii-chan_ sudah tak ada, bagaimana denganku nanti?

Aku akan sendirian, Ace...

Kenapa kau belum kembali juga?

**4 April 2013**

Aku sakit hari ini. Aku tak masuk kuliah. Kid dan Law menjengukku. Memberiku buah-buahan. Mereka mendoakan kesembuhanku. Tapi aku ragu, apakah aku bisa sembuh sepenuhnya?

Sembuh dari luar mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi bagaimana dengan sembuh dari... dalam?

**26 April 2013**

Dengan tubuh yang lemah karena pola makanku yang semakin tak terjaga, aku kembali menulis suratku yang ke-301. Keadaan _Jii-chan_ juga semakin parah. Ia hanya bisa berbaring di atas ranjang. Air mataku kembali berguguran dalam diam. Aku semakin tak kuat saja menjalani semua ini.

Ya Tuhan...

Mengapa cobaanmu seberat ini?

Aku tidaklah sekuat kelihatannya. Sungguh.

**1 Mei 2013**

Hari ini aku tak masuk kuliah. Aku harus menjaga _Jii-chan _yang kini sudah berada dalam keadaan kritis di rumah sakit. Kata dokter... sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuk _Jii-chan_. Ia hanya akan bertahan beberapa hari saja mulai dari sekarang.

Dan aku pun hanya bisa terdiam. Dengan guguran air mata yang melumeri parasku. _Jii-chan_ menatapku. Ia berpesan padaku untuk menjadi orang yang kuat sampai kapanpun juga.

Maaf _Jii-chan_, aku tak bisa menepati amanahmu.

Karena aku tak tahu, sampai di mana kapasitasku saat ini...

**3 Mei 2013**

_Jii-chan_ koma. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Kid dan Law menemaniku dalam rumah sakit. Aku juga sudah mengabari Zoro dan yang lainnya tentang hal ini. Mereka semua akan datang mengunjungiku saat hari ulang tahunku nanti. Aku hanya bisa gemetar dalam seluruh rasa kesedihan ini.

Dan di dalam masa tanpa harapan ini...

Jemariku masihlah menulis surat...

Surat ke-310...

Telah tertulis keadaan _Jii-chan_ di lembar kertasnya.

Dan surat itu tetap kukirim.

Meski aku ragu... Ace akan membaca ini ataukah tidak.

**5 Mei 2013**

Ketakutanku terjadi. _Jii-chan_ meninggal. Tepat di hari ulang tahunku yang ke-21 tahun ini, ia meninggal.

Segenap kawan-kawanku datang. Ada pesta yang dilaksanakan hari ini. Yakni... pesta pemakaman. _Dress code _yang digunakan adalah warna hitam. Dan hal yang harus mereka lakukan adalah mendoakan arwah kakekku. Agar ia diterima di sisi-Nya.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Dan untuk kali ini saja...

Ijinkanlah...

Ijinkanlah aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ijinkanlah aku terlihat lemah.

Hingga aku... lelah.

Hingga aku tak mampu menangis lagi...

**8 Juni 2013**

Aku benci... sendirian.

Kini, _Jii-chan_ sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku harus menjalani semuanya sendiri. Kabar Ace masih belum diketahui. Aku benar-benar seperti... mati.

Ayah mengirimiku uang setiap bulannya. Uang itu untuk biaya kuliah dan kebutuhanku sehari-hari.

Aku tak tahu lagi, sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan seperti ini.

**26 Juni 2013**

Aku masih menantikan kabar dari kepolisian yang mencari Ace. Meski jiwa ini rapuh, ternyata aku masih menyimpan harapan semu.

Aku yakin, kakakku akan kembali.

Aku yakin... ia akan menepati janjinya padaku.

Silahkan saja mengataiku bodoh. Menghinaku dengan sebutan otak picik. Menghinaku dengan sebutan seorang pemimpi ulung yang menyedihkan.

Aku sungguh tak peduli.

Akan kupertahankan harapan ini sampai akhir.

Meskipun aku tahu bahwa penantianku...

Akan berakhir sia-sia.

**5 Juli 2013**

Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-24, Ace...

Kini, semangatku semakin lenyap. Kau benar-benar dinyatakan hilang oleh pihak kepolisian. Air mataku berguguran tak pandang arah setiap harinya. Aku tak tahu di mana kau sekarang. Aku tak peduli jika kau sudah melupakanku, Ace. Aku bahkan tak peduli jika kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi. Tapi kumohon...

Kembalilah, _Nii-chan_...

Aku sungguh membutuhkanmu.

Meski kau membenciku yang cengeng, lemah dan kekanak-kanakkan ini.

Aku tak peduli.

Aku tetap menyayangimu.

Aku akan tetap... mencintaimu.

**18 November 2013**

Tubuhku semakin lemah dan sering sakit. Ini jarang terjadi padaku sebelumnya. Dulu, tubuhku selalu sehat karena pola makanku terjaga.

Kini...

Melihat makanan saja rasanya segan.

Andai manusia tak butuh makan, aku pasti sudah tak makan dari dulu.

Dan jika Ace ada di sini, bersamaku.

Ia pasti sudah memarahiku habis-habisan.

Itupun jika... ia masih peduli padaku.

**2 Desember 2013**

Keadaanku semakin _drop_. Aku tak mengikuti serangkaian ujian kuliah hanya karena aku demam tinggi. Makino-_san_ menjagaku hari ini.

Lama-lama... aku seperti parasit bodoh yang menyusahkan saja ya, ne? Heeheehee...

Mereka benar.

Aku hanyalah sampah yang menyusahkan orang lain saja.

Sungguh pantas jika Ace tidak mempedulikanku saat ini.

Sungguh pantas...

**3 Februari 2014**

Cepat sekali ya? Tahun berganti lagi, ne? Aku mulai jarang menulis dalam jurnal. Itu karena semangatku untuk menulis jurnal ini semakin... terkikis.

Dulu, Ace yang menyuruhku untuk menulis seluruh curahan hati di dalam buku ini. Dan sekarang, lembaran buku ini semakin lama juga semakin tipis. Hampir habis.

Dan semua isinya hanyalah penantianku. Sebuah penantian yang seakan tak ada ujungnya.

Ace... apakah salah jika aku saat ini, aku memaksakan diri untuk tertawa di tengah rasa sakit ini?

Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau benci melihatku tenggelam dalam kepura-puraan 'kan, Ace?

Dan sekarang...

Aku tertawa. Dalam kepura-puraan.

Bahkan aku ragu, Ace...

Aku ragu...

Apa kau masih peduli lagi padaku? Peduli padaku yang semakin hancur kian harinya ini?

Ataukah...

Tidak.

**16 Maret 2014**

Banyak orang bilang bahwa aku berubah. Aku sudah berubah dari Luffy yang dulu.

Oh ya, aku sampai lupa menceritakan ini. Aku sudah diwisuda. Aku sudah menamatkan bangku kuliahku.

Setelah aku melepas gelar mahasiswa, aku merasa menjadi orang yang cukup berbeda.

Ekspresiku tampak mati, ne. Aku benar-benar seperti orang yang tak punya rasa. Aku tak pernah tersenyum dan tertawa lagi. Banyak orang bilang bahwa aku seperti manusia yang hidup tanpa jiwa. Itu terjadi semenjak _Jii-chan_ meninggal dan aku harus hidup sendirian.

Dan sampai saat ini, kabar Ace pun belum diketahui.

Jangan salahkan jika aku merasa bahwa garis kematian itu semakin lama semakin... mendekatiku.

**5 Mei 2014**

Usiaku bertambah lagi. Kali ini sudah menginjak 22 tahun. Meski usiaku semakin tinggi, aku merasa bahwa aku masihlah belum cukup... dewasa.

Dan di hari ini, aku melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Aku kembali menulis surat... untuk Ace.

Ini adalah surat urutan 421. Sebuah angka yang tak bisa dianggap sedikit.

Aku tahu bahwa hasilnya sia-sia.

Aku tahu bahwa Ace mungkin tak akan pernah bisa membaca ini.

Namun, aku hanya ingin menulis satu hal.

Bahwa di usiaku yang ke-22 tahun ini...

Aku masih menunggu...

Aku masih menunggumu, Ace.

Aku masih menepati janjiku untuk menunggumu.

Bahkan...

Aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu...

Selamanya.

**7 Juni 2014**

Aku sudah mendapatkan kabar! Ya Tuhaaan! Aku mendapatkan informasi tentang Ace! Aku mendapatkan informasi ini dari kawannya yang bernama Marco waktu itu.

Setelah hampir tiga tahun lebih aku tak mengetahui keadaan Ace, akhirnya ada yang memberi pencerahan atas semua misteri ini! Marco tiba-tiba menghubungiku! Ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tentang Ace! Ia menyuruhku datang ke Amerika saat ulang tahun Ace yang ke-25 tahun nantinya!

Tapi entah mengapa, aku memiliki firasat yang... buruk.

Kenapa ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku soal bagaimana kabar Ace saat ini?

Kenapa Marco hanya diam dan hanya menyuruhku untuk langsung datang saja ke Amerika tanggal 5 Juli nanti? 5 Juli... tanggal kelahiran Ace?

Kenapa aku harus datang di saat ulang tahun _Nii-chan_? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?

Marco tak bisa menjelaskan alasannya. Ia hanya menyuruhku untuk menuruti semua permintaannya itu.

Aku sungguh tak sabar...

Di tengah rasa penasaran dan takut yang bercampur menjadi satu ini...

Aku akan menunggu hingga tanggal 5 Juli tiba.

**5 Juli 2014**

Hari ini pun pada akhirnya tiba. Hari di mana aku akan mengetahui tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ace. Aku lepas landas ke Amerika. Tempat dimana kakakku telah menuntut ilmu selama ini. Dan aku pun bertemu dengan Marco. Kunci dari semua misteri ini.

Ia menyambutku dengan ramah. Dan tanpa basa-basi lebih panjang lagi, aku langsung menanyakan padanya. Aku menanyakan di mana Ace saat ini! Aku hanya ingin menemui _Nii-chan_! Aku sangat merindukannya!

Dan Marco tampak menunduk. Ia tak merespon sedikitpun dengan pertanyaanku ini. Ia menyuruhku untuk tenang dulu. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika tak mengetahui keadaan Ace, hah!

Bertahun-tahun lamanya kami berpisah. Aku sudah terus menunggu dengan harapan kosong! Aku sangat merindukan Ace! Aku hanya ingin SEGERA BERTEMU DENGANNYA!

Dan ia pun... mengajakku.

Mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat.

Sebuah ruangan. Di dalam... Rumah sakit.

Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Firasatku semakin tak enak saja. Aku memiliki firasat buruk mengenai Ace. Mengapa harus ke tempat ini? Mengapa harus rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi pada Ace? Kenapa Marco tidak langsung saja mengatakan apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya!

Dan pada akhirnya... seluruh pertanyaanku terjawab.

Segenap penantianku mendapat jawaban.

Dalam sebuah ruangan, terlihat sesosok figur. Sesosok figur pria yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan pandangan hampa. Figur itu adalah seseorang yang selama ini aku rindukan. Figur orang yang aku nantikan. Figur orang... yang kucintai.

Ace... Kakakku...

Ia terbaring lemah di atas ranjang itu. Tatapan obsidian yang kupuja itu tampak kosong. Aku gemetar menatap entitasnya. Air mataku berguguran dalam diam.

Dan di saat aku menghampirinya... di saat kurabakan jemariku pada wajahnya...

Ia menatapku.

Ia menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

Ia menatapku... seperti patung tanpa nyawa.

.

.

"_K-Kau... si... siapa_?"

.

.

Itulah katanya.

Itulah untaian kata yang ia ucapkan padaku.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama kami tak bertemu. Setelah sekian lama aku menantinya. Setelah sekian lama aku berharap lebih...

Inilah hasilnya.

Tepat di usianya yang menginjak 25 tahun ini...

Semuanya berakhir.

Janji bahwa kami akan bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan saat ia menginjak usia 26... telah hancur.

Ace tak mengingatku lagi. Iblis bernama _Amnesia _telah merenggut semua ingatannya tentangku.

Semua mimpi buruk ini terjadi pada tanggal 5 Mei 2011. Tepat di hari ulang tahunku yang ke-19 tahun. Ace sengaja tak mengirimiku surat karena ia ingin memberiku kejutan. Ia ingin kembali ke _East Blue_ untuk menemuiku.

Dan roda takdir berperilaku kejam.

Kecelakaan pesawat.

Kecelakaan pesawat telah merubah kakakku untuk selamanya.

Ia akan hilang ingatan... untuk seterusnya. Ia tak akan bisa mengingatku lagi. Otaknya mengalami kerusakan permanen yang cukup parah. Dan ia... tak akan pernah bisa menatapku... sebagai Luffy lagi.

Ia hanya bisa berbaring di atas ranjang seperti ini. Ia sudah lumpuh. Cacat. Rusak.

Kini... aku hanya bisa berlutut. Dengan sisa tetes tangis terakhirku yang membasahi lembar jurnal ini... dengan seluruh rasa kesakitan yang menghancurkan raga ini. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Jurnal ini telah menginjak... lembaran terakhir. Setelah ini, sudah tak ada yang bisa kutulis lagi. Inilah jawaban dari semua penantianku selama ini. Inilah jawaban dari segenap harapanku.

Aku hanya bisa mendampingi kakakku. Aku hanya bisa menemani raga kakakku tanpa jiwa Ace di dalamnya. Jiwa _Nii-chan_ sudah sirna. Yang kudampingi saat ini hanyalah jasad hampanya saja. Sebuah jasad hidup yang bukan diri Ace lagi.

Dan aku akan tetap mencintainya. Meski ia tak bisa mencintaiku seperti dulu. Meski ia hanya akan bisa berbaring cacat seperti ini sampai akhir hayatnya.

Aku akan tetap menepati janjiku.

Untuk menemaninya.

Aku akan tetap menemaninya sampai sisa hidupku habis. Aku akan tetap menemaninya dan menunggunya. Dan aku akan tetap menunggu dan mencintainya. Karena kurasa, itulah sebuah alasan yang membuatku tetap bertahan hidup sampai saat ini. Itulah sebuah alasan yang membuatku tetap bernyawa. Meski sebenarnya dari dalam, aku sudah mati. Aku sudah benar-benar hancur karena hujaman luka lalim yang bertubi-tubi ini.

Aku... akan tetap mencintai _Nii-chan_ selamanya.

Dan inilah akhir kisahku.

_Nil Spei Sine Desperatione_. _No hope without despair._

Kini, aku bisa melihat bahwa pepatah itu...

... benar adanya.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ini adalah sebuah _fic_ yang masuk ke dalam _folder_ produk gagal saya. _Fic_ panjang nan boring dengan _ending_ gaje yang terkesan... WTF dan sangat pasaran? Dan saya pun nekat mem-_publish_ _fic_ cacat ini.

Ini _fic_ cuman eksperimen sebenernya. Saya iseng pengen nyoba gaya jurnal begini tapi hasilnya malah hancur. Tak seperti yang diharapkan. Diksi yang saya gunakan juga sederhana. Tidak terlalu puitis karena ini diambil dari sudut pandang Luffy. Dan mendekati akhir, Luffy semakin terkesan begitu OOC dan sedikit puitis. Otak saya benar-benar error. Orz

Untuk masalah _ending_, sebenarnya rencana awal, Acenya pengen saya buat mati #DiHiken. Tapi ternyata tidak jadi. Karena sepertinya _ending_ itu terlalu mudah untuk ditebak. Walau sebenarnya _ending_ yang ini juga gampang ditebak #Plak. Saya gak mau nih fic menjadi fic tangis-tangisan lagi. _Ending_ tragis, _chara death_. Lama-lama saya bosan dengan alur begitu. Dan saya pun mencoba sesuatu yang lain. Ada nilai yang terkandung di fic ini. Bukan sekedar dari nilai _angst_nya saja.

Oh ya, dan seperti yang tertera di endingnya. Judul _fic_ ini adalah bahasa latin yang jika di-_translate_ ke dalam inggris, akan memiliki makna _no hope without despair_.

Oh, _well_. Jika ingin menghujat bahkan memberikan _flame _untuk _fic_ ini, saya persilahkan.

Karena nih _fic_ juga bukan karya terbaik saya. #_Sigh_


End file.
